Attraper le Vif d'Or
by Hamataroo
Summary: Rose voulait juste s'éloigner une minute ... mais avec un Vif d'Or trop curieux et un Scorpius prêt à tout pour reprendre la petite balle dorée ... la pauvre Rose n'est pas au bout de ses peines  LEMON   OS


Bonjour amis lecteurs :D

Donc voici un petit Rose/Scorpius auquel je pense depuis hier après-midi, après avoir vu Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort au cinéma. Me demandez pas comment c'est venu, mais c'est venu. Bref un lemon assez étrange et je dirais plus que c'est du PWP (porn without plot) en gros du Q pour du Q et pas d'histoire de base. Bref bonne lecture pour les intéressés.

* * *

**L**e soleil était haut en cette matinée de Juin, pas un souffle de vent ne balayait Poudlard, tout était étrangement calme. Tout sauf le stade de Quidditch où les élèves acclamaient leurs joueurs favoris. Les deux équipes s'affrontant étaient les deux finalistes de l'année, Serpentard vs Poufsoufle. Ces derniers étaient donnés favoris ayant retrouvé leur attrapeur fétiche Harnold Swith dont le surnom était devenu Snitch (vif d'or en anglais). Quant à l'autre équipe, ils avaient récemment changé de tactique, prenant le jeune Scorpius Malfoy en tant qu'attrapeur ce qui leur avait bien réussi contre les Serdaigle, affronté le mois précédent.

Dans les gradins réservés aux professeurs et aux invités, Drago sentait sa poitrine gonfler de fierté en voyant son rejeton penché sur son balais à la recherche de la rapide et gracieuse petite balle. L'homme se revoyait au même âge, 17 ans, et admettait volontiers qu'il aurait préféré connaître le quotidien de son fils plutôt que celui qu'il avait connu auparavant.

Les différentes maisons acclamaient les joueurs sans faire de différence entre les maisons, sauf bien évidemment les deux maisons qui s'affrontaient ce matin là. Le match était déjà entamé depuis une heure et Poufsoufle menait 400 à 370. Cette finale décidemment motivait énormément les élèves qui transpiraient dans leurs uniformes.

Après encore une demi heure de jeu enflammé, dans les gradins de Gryffondor, une adolescente aux cheveux auburn se trémoussait sur son banc, au grand damne des autres supporter.

« Par Merlin Rose ! Qu'Est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » s'exclama son meilleur ami dont l'identité n'est pas très importante pour notre histoire.

« J'ai juste … une…. Envie pressante. » chcuhota-t-elle, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés tout en croisant et décroisant les jambes dans l'espoir de soulager sa vessie remplie.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et sorti un paquet de mouchoirs en papier de sa poche et le lui fourra dans la main. « T'as qu'a aller derrière les gradins à l'orée de la forêt, personne ne te verra. »

N'ayant franchement pas le temps de réfléchir au vu de son envie, Rose se leva et s'extirpa de la foule le plus rapidement possible en tentant de ne pas écraser trop de monde. Autant dire qu'elle courut jusqu'aux premiers arbres sombres et s'accroupit bien vite derrière l'un d'eux.

Malgré l'intense sentiment de panique à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse la trouver dans cette position, Rose Weasley mit rapidement fin à cette pression dans son bas ventre. Poussant un long soupir de soulagement, la jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte de l'éclat doré au dessus des gradins de sa propre maison. L'adolescente sorti un kleenex et s'assura de son hygiène et, pour plus de sureté jeta un sort de fraîcheur puis fit disparaître le mouchoir d'un coup de baguette. Alors qu'elle remontait sa petite culotte, elle sentit une étrange sensation de froid contre son intime contrée.

Une petite chose ronde et froide, pas plus grosse qu'une noix, était entrain de se débattre dans le tissu de ses sous-vêtements. Rose hoqueta de surprise en le sentant bouger et, espérant fortement qu'aucun des attrapeurs n'arrive à ce moment là, elle plongea sa main entre ses cuisses pour attraper la fautive. Mais comme je suis une auteur un peu sadique envers les personnages, un balais surmonté de son cavalier fonçait vers elle à vive allure. Comme s'il sentait le joueur de quidditch, le vif d'or s'agita de plus belle contre Rose qui poussa un son ressemblant fort à un couinement.

Le balais ralentit pour finalement se stopper face à cette étrange scène. Le jeune Scorpius ouvrit de grands yeux rond face à sa camarade, la main fouillant fermement entre ses cuisses. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier cet instant !

« Heu…Weasley ? On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Les joueurs de Quidditch t'excitent tant que ça ? Merde si j'avais su je serais grimpé dans ta tour en uniforme. »

« Le ….hug ! Vif d'or … » haleta-t elle en tremblant tandis qu'une aile de l'objet frottait continuellement contre ce bourgeon de nerf qui la faisait haleter de plus belle.

« Oui effectivement Rose, c'est le but du jeu… attraper le vif d'or, tu as appris ça toute seule ? » singea le blond aux yeux de glace.

« Nan je… hum … il est … entré dans … hooo ! » après une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle, Rose rajouta l'élément manquant à sa phrase. « … ma culotte ! » finit elle en tentant toujours de chasser la balle qui lui provoquaient tant de sensations plus ou moins nouvelles.

Ayant enfin comprit la situation, Scorpius descendit de son balais qu'il posa sur le sol tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la jeune fille à genoux sur l'herbe. D'un coup de main il releva la jupe de sa camarade qui tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, ce qu'il fit une fois qu'il eut vu la forme caractéristique de la balle remuer entre les cuisses de la rouquine.

« Je ne te savais pas si coquine Rose … un vif d'or vibromasseur, ma foi pourquoi pas. Bon trève de plaisanterie j'ai un match à remporter moi ! Vire ta main. »

« Que… quoi ? » réussit elle à articuler en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

« Vire ta main que je puisse prendre la balle. T'as beau avoir de jolis sous vetement, c'est pas assez élastique pour qu'on passe tous les deux nos mains et je serais plus efficace que toi. Le Vif d'Or est attiré par les joueurs de Quidditch, me demande pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Si j'arrive à l'attraper il arrêtera enfin de bouger. Alors ferme là et fais ce que je te dis. »

Rose retira lentement sa main, sans oser avouer que ce ton sévère qu'il avait utiliser avait augmenté la sensation de chaleur qui prenait possession de son bas ventre. Sans hésiter un instant, Scorpius attira l'adolescente contre lui et poussa sa main vers la culotte de coton noir. Seulement le jeune homme avait oublié la réaction première du Vif d'Or lorsqu'un joueur tente de l'attraper … la fuite.

Rose, surprise par les mouvements frénétiques de son agresseur ailé poussa un gémissement entre plaisir et désespoir tout en se laissant aller contre son « sauveur » qui lui prit une respiration sifflante en entendant le gémissement de sa camarade qui le suppliait du regard. Gloups … ça aussi il s'en souviendrait dans ses multiples fantasmes.

« Scorpius … fais quelque chose par pitié ! » gémit-elle en sentant malgré elle son bassin bouger pour approfondir le contact avec le vif.

« Hum … ouais bon je vais tenter autre chose alors. Le Vif réagit aux mains du joueur … pas aux autres parties de son corps. Essaie de t'allonger ou au moins de t'asseoir et d'écarter les jambes. »

Devant le regard impérieux du jeune homme, Rose s'exécuta malgré cet immense sentiment de honte absolue. Ainsi allongée sur le sol, sa culotte agitée de soubresauts paniqués du vif, la rouquine sentait le plaisir augmenter de minute en minute. Avec surprise elle vit le blond se mettre à quatre pattes et approcher son visage de ses cuisses. Et enfin elle comprit son intention et décida qu'il serait moins humiliant de l'aider plutôt que de connaître un orgasme retentissant devant ses yeux. Avec une main tremblante elle écarta doucement un côté du sous-vêtement, révélant ses lèvres intimes qu'elle n'avait pas osé rasé de peur de se couper … Scorpius ne se fit pas attendre, apercevant un bout de l'aile de la balle farceuse dépasser du tissu. Ni une ni deux il referma les dents sur ce bout doré et finit par tirer la responsable de ce désordre dans sa bouche. Le goût était métallique, mais pas seulement. L'essence légèrement salée de Rose avait enduit le vif et Scorpius dut admettre que ce goût unique n'était pas désagréable.

Rose relâcha le tissu de son sous-vêtement et se redressa bien vite, les joues écarlates. Ne sachant que faire elle resta debout, frottant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Scorpius se releva et sortit le Vif d'Or de sa bouche dans un son humide et il le serra fermement dans sa main pour lui faire replier les ailes. Après l'avoir enfoui dans sa poche, le jeune Malfoy prit une décision importante : il allait œuvrer pour le bien de l'humanité, en commençant par satisfaire cette jolie fleur.

Sans réfléchir il se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, sa main allant immédiatement s'accrocher à son pubis qu'il caressa activement. Rose tenta de le repousser mais le garçon lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreiller en susurrant.

« Chut Rose…doucement ! Je veux juste finir ce que ce petit malappris a entamé, fais moi confiance Rose…écoute moi Rose …. Rose….Rose… »

Entendre son prénom répété d'une voix de velours saturée de désir, par les bijoux de famille de Belzébuth ! Rose ne voulait qu'une chose : se laisser aller et c'Est-ce qu'elle fit. Son corps se fit souple contre celui de son assaillant qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche, tandis qu'il insinuait doucement sa main au plus près de la féminité si bien gardée de sa compagne. C'est avec une douceur craintive qu'il appuya sur le fameux bourgeon qui fit tressauter la jeune fille qui bientôt s'abandonna aux mains du sportif. Et quel doigté ! Guidée par le désir, Rose releva une jambe qu'elle accrocha à la taille de son sauveur, augmentant la pénétration de ces deux merveilleuses phalanges.

« Ho …. Scorpius … plus … s'il te plaît. » gémit elle piteusement.

Sans répondre il s'introduit plus fermement, et de sa main valide pinça soudainement un mamelon fièrement dressé sous le t shirt de la demoiselle. L'explosion de plaisir se fit immédiatement, un gémissement étouffé dans l'uniforme de Quidditch de Scorpius. Les deux adolescents reprirent peu à peu leurs souffle, Malfoy junior caressant doucement les cheveux roux qui cascadaient dans le dos de sa demoiselle en détresse. Il lui releva la tête et l'embrassa chastement au coin des lèvres.

Sans un mot il s'écarta d'elle et remonta sur son balais, le Vif d'or fièrement serré dans son poing. Il adressa un clin d'œil à la rouquine et décolla du sol en direction du stade. A mi chemin il se stoppa dans les air et se retourna à demi vers la jeune fille qui avançait à pas comptés vers le jeu.

« Rose … tu m'accompagnes à Pré-au-Lard après-demain. »

« Mais je .. »

« C'était pas une question baby, tu viendras. »

Sur cette dernière phrase il rejoignit le terrain d'où parti une ovation pour l'équipe de Serpentard qui avait gagné le match de fin d'année. Alors que Rose repartait vers le château, elle croisa l'équipe de Serpentard qui portait leur attrapeur en héros. Ce dernier lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil et donna un coup de langue lascif à la boule dorée qu'il tenait encore au point, la faisant rougir atrocement.

Mais un sourire finit par s'afficher sur son visage, après tout elle aussi avait _attrapé le Vif d'Or _…

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de cette idée totalement horriblement perverse qui m'est venue en allant voir HP 7 ? Enfin voilà j'ai écris mon OS lemon du mois =p


End file.
